


jeśli musisz żyć, skarbie, żyj

by vic_arious



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic_arious/pseuds/vic_arious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego.</p><p>Powrót do życia, jak większość rzeczy, dzieje się fazami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jeśli musisz żyć, skarbie, żyj

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SzmaragDrac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/gifts).
  * A translation of [if you must live, darling one, just live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990680) by [LaVoileBlanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVoileBlanche/pseuds/LaVoileBlanche). 



> Podziękowania dla Kuroshitsuj za betę! :*
> 
> Tłumaczone specjalnie dla Drac.

 

 _i._  
  
Po nienawistnych spojrzeniach rzucanych mu przez Freddiego, Haley i Gary'ego z tyłu ciężarówki, Kieren zaczyna myśleć.  
  
A może właśnie przestaje. Ciężko powiedzieć, bo jedynym, co w tym momencie czuje, jest palący gniew w brzuchu. Amir obejmuje Haley, Haley płacze, Gary odjeżdża w kierunku miasta z Freddiem Prestonem leżącym na tyle ciężarówki, a Kieren – Kieren ucieka. Nogi same go niosą, bo opcje ma ograniczone. Ma już dość ukrywania się, więc nie zatrzymuje się podczas biegu ani nie zwalnia, ignorując pełne przerażenia i nienawiści spojrzenia, aż w końcu dociera do domu Amy.  
  
Jest pewny, że gdyby jego serce wciąż biło, byłoby głośniejsze niż grzmot podczas burzy. Simon otwiera drzwi i jest zaskoczony, ale nie w niemiły sposób, i w niczym nie przypomina Ricka. Kieren całuje go, jakby się poddawał. Simon oddaje pocałunek, jakby nie mógł postąpić inaczej.  
  
  
_ii._  
  
Po wydarzeniach na cmentarzu, Simon prowadzi go do gabinetu doktora Russo. Kieren nie czuje mdłości, bo to w końcu niemożliwe, ale nie wie, jak inaczej opisać to uczucie. Przed oczami wciąż ma obraz Jem celującej do niego z broni, zdruzgotany wyraz twarzy taty, kiedy patrzył na swojego dzikiego syna. Simon obserwuje go kątem oka, kiedy pomaga mu iść, unosząc brwi w wyrazie troski.  
  
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta, a Kieren nie wie, co powinien odpowiedzieć. Czuje się wykończony.  
  
— Gary powie im wszystkim, że nie zdążył powstrzymać mnie przed wzięciem narkotyku — mówi, zamiast odpowiedzieć na pytanie, a twarz Simona nabiera pochmurnego wyrazu.  
  
— Drań — rzuca. Jego palce zaciskają się zawsze-zbyt-lekko wokół nadgarstka Kierena.  
  
Nie rozmawiają, dopóki nie docierają do poczekalni. Potem Amy umiera, a Kieren nie potrafi pojąć, dlaczego za każdym razem, kiedy sprawy zaczynają się układać, coś musi pójść źle.

 _iii._  
  
Podczas pogrzebu Amy Kieren zauważa, że jego ręka się trzęsie. Zamiera na chwilę, przerażony, że Błękitna Nirwana znowu przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Strzepuje dłoń gwałtownie, dopóki drżenie nie mija, po czym zaciska ją w pięść.  
  
Nie chce ponownie stracić kontroli.  
  
Kiedy wychodzi z łazienki, widzi, że Simon przygląda mu się z troską w oczach, więc przywołuje na twarz uśmiech, który mężczyzna odwzajemnia.  
  
Kieren wie, że daleko im do prawdziwego szczęścia. Za dużo tu tajemnic i za dużo strachu – Gary wciąż gdzieś tam jest razem z ludźmi jego pokroju, tak samo jak i fanatycy wyczekujący Drugiego Powstania – ale są blisko siebie i to się liczy.  
  
  
_iv._  
  
Niedługo potem nieoficjalnie wprowadza się do bungalowu. Kocha swoich rodziców, naprawdę, ale oni wciąż czują się winni za to, że prawie odesłali go z powrotem do Norfolk (powiedział o tym Simonowi, którego twarz momentalnie nabrała zimnego i twardego wyrazu, po czym ścisnął Kierena mocno, jakby nigdy nie miał pozwolić mu odejść. Kieren niemal boi się zapytać, dlaczego) i ich nadopiekuńczość stawała się coraz bardziej nie do zniesienia. Poza tym Jem w końcu zaczyna się polepszać. Nie może tam zostać, żeby tego nie zrujnować.  
  
W Roarton jest dobrze. On czuje się dobrze. Czasami rozmyśla o Paryżu i Berlinie, jednak kiedy Simon całuje jego palce, nie przejmuje się tym tak bardzo. Roarton wypieprzyło go na mnóstwo sposobów, ale nie oznacza to, że nie może liczyć na odkupienie.  
  
Udoskonala sztukę trzymania Simona z daleka od Gary'ego, bo nawet nie chce myśleć o tym, co może się stać, jeśli znów się spotkają. Odwiedza grób Amy, potem grób Ricka i pozostawia kwiaty na obu, trzymając dłoń Simona. Po jakimś czasie zabiera mężczyznę do groty (musi zgiąć się praktycznie wpół, żeby się zmieścić) i opowiada mu o tym, jak się tam zabił, o miłości do Ricka, będącej niczym ocean, w którym w końcu utonął, a Simon całuje go pod niedbałym napisem na suficie, całuje go z nabożną czcią.  
  
  
_v._  
  
Krwawienie z nosa pojawia się w Nowy Rok. Simon panikuje, patrząc na niego w obawie, jakby miał się zaraz rozpaść na kawałki. Kieren przykłada chusteczkę do nosa i wywraca oczami.  
  
— To nie boli. Nic mi nie jest.  
  
Dłoń Kierena drży jak jego głos od kłamstwa. Simon obejmuje go, głaszcze mu plecy i nie mówi, jak bardzo się boi. Kieren i tak to wie. Sam także się boi.  


_vi._  
  
Kiedy dwa dni później odzyskuje przytomność po ataku, Simon zabiera go do doktora Russo. Wtedy dociera do niego, że sprawy stały się poważne, bo Simon _nienawidzi_  lekarzy.  
  
Doktor Russo pyta go, czy bierze swoje leki, a on kiwa głową, ignorując niepokój, jakim emanuje Simon. Dłoń mu się trzęsie, więc Simon zamyka na niej swoje długie palce i ściska mocno.  
  
Doktor Russo ma poważny wyraz twarzy i mówi, że zobaczy się z nimi ponownie, jak tylko sprawdzi objawy Kierena. Nie zdradza jednak swoich podejrzeń.  
  
Simon trzyma go blisko siebie w drodze do domu, ale nic nie mówi. Kieren czuje się tak, jakby znowu umierał.  
  
  
_vii._  
  
Budzi się głodny w środku nocy i panikuje. Przygląda się wciąż śpiącemu Simonowi i przyciska dłoń do swojego brzucha, zastanawiając się, czy znów będzie taki jak wtedy, gdy Powstał. Zastanawia się, czy Simon go zabije, jeśli będzie musiał.  
  
  
_viii._  
  
Siedzą w starym domu Kierena przed filmem, którego żaden z nich nie ogląda, kiedy Simon decyduje się powiedzieć mu, dlaczego był tamtego dnia na cmentarzu. Kieren pamięta tylko mgliste obrazy, ale wydaje mu się, że jeśli zamknie oczy, zobaczy ostrze noża w dłoni Simona.  
  
— Miałeś zamiar to zrobić? — pyta cicho.  
  
Simon patrzy na niego bez błagania o wybaczenie i mówi:  
— Miałem zamiar to zrobić do chwili, w której zrozumiałem, że nie mogę.  
  
Kieren pozostaje cichy przez dłuższą chwilę, obserwując go, aż w końcu kiwa głową.  
  
— Okej — mówi.  
  
Nie wie, dlaczego każdy, z kim się zwiąże, usiłuje go zabić, ale wylicza, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu i będzie potępiony, jeśli zmarnuje tę resztkę na gniew. Simon wygląda, jakby Kieren go pobłogosławił; całuje jego dłoń z taką wdzięcznością, że Kieren wyobraża sobie, że może to poczuć. Pali.  
  
  
_ix._  
  
Oglądają spadające gwiazdy w ogrodzie Amy, kiedy Kieren zaczyna drżeć. Zaskoczony czuje jak szczękają mu zęby. Gdy Simon to zauważa, marszczy brwi i instynktownie otacza Kierena ramionami. Nie ma w swoim ciele żadnego ciepła, którym mógłby się podzielić.  
  
Kieren i tak opiera się o niego tylko po to, żeby nie musieć patrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy szepcze:  
— Co się ze mną dzieje?  
  
Simon próbuje wetrzeć mu ciepło w ramiona, kiedy odpowiada:  
— Nie wiem, skarbie. Nie wiem.  
  
  
_x._  
  
Śpi dłużej w ciągu tych dni, a kiedy śni, śni o Amy i Ricku zamiast Lisy.  
  
Wrażenie bijącego w klatce piersiowej serca wyrywa go ze snu niczym kubeł zimnej wody. Łapie oddech, a smak tlenu jest nowy i życiodajny. Podnosi rękę do szyi i wyczuwa tam puls, trzepoczący mu pod palcami. Patrzy na swoją dłoń, na zaróżowioną skórę, i obraca ją, dostrzegając niebiesko-zielone, pulsujące żyły. Długie blizny, które pozostawił nóż, jak mu się zdaje, wieki temu, są zaczerwienione na obrzeżach, ale się goją, pokryte czerwono-brązowym strupem.  
  
Budzi Simona, który spędza dłuższą chwilę z dłonią dociśniętą do serca Kierena, oniemiały z wrażenia po każdym przytłumionym uderzeniu. Kieren całuje go i może to poczuć nawet w palcach u stóp.

— Twoje oczy — szepcze Simon w jego usta. — Twoje oczy znowu są brązowe.  
  
Idą do doktora Russo po odpowiedzi, których mężczyzna nie może im dać.  
  
— Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że twoja przyjaciółka, Amy Dyer, miała te same objawy zanim... cóż. — Wygląda, jakby chciał przeprosić za wyciągnięcie tego tematu. — Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, ale w jakiś sposób odzyskujesz ciepłotę ciała. — Uśmiecha się i po raz pierwszy od tygodni Kieren nie czuje, że to koniec.  
  
  
_xi._  
  
Po wyjściu z gabinetu kierują się prosto do domu Walkerów, a kiedy Sue otwiera drzwi, wygląda, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Simon trzyma dłoń Kierena i myśli o tym, jaka musi być ciepła.  
  
— Cześć, mamo — mówi cicho Kieren, a Sue zaczyna płakać. Przyciąga go do uścisku i płacze głośniej.  
  
Steve przychodzi zobaczyć, co to za zamieszanie i z początku nie rozumie, myśląc, że Kieren wrócił do używania musu i kontaktów, których nie ruszył od czasu wydarzeń na cmentarzu. Wchodzą do środka i wszystko wyjaśniają, a kolana mężczyzny uginają się z wrażenia i opada na kanapę.  
  
— Jezu, Kier — mówi.  
  
Jem wraca do domu z terapii i kiedy widzi parujący kubek herbaty w dłoniach Kierena, własną dłoń dociska do ust, by powstrzymać się przed wybuchem. Zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję, a on obejmuje ją mocno i Simon myśli, że właśnie tak musiało to wyglądać, zanim to wszystko się stało.  
  
Myśli o swoim plecaku, gotowym i czekającym w bungalowie, a potem Kieren zerka na niego pod ramieniem Jem i uśmiecha się ze łzami w oczach. Właśnie wtedy ostatnia myśl o odejściu umiera.  
  
  
_xii._  
  
Ponowny powrót do życia to dziwne uczucie. Kierena wciąż zaskakują drobne rzeczy, które mogą go teraz zranić – kartka papieru, którą przerzuca w szkicowniku, drzazga pod paznokciem. Pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia ma tanie, niebieskie plastry na każdym palcu, a Simona zdaje się przytłacza to, jak bardzo Kieren jest teraz kruchy.  
  
(Kieren pomaga mu to szybko przezwyciężyć. Całuje go bez litości, dociskając do ściany, dopóki Simon nie zapomina, że cokolwiek się zmieniło, i dopiero wtedy odsuwa się, usatysfakcjonowany, oddychając ciężko. Rumieniec na jego policzkach jest hipnotyzujący, gdy mówi: „Nie jestem zrobiony z cholernego szkła, Simon.”)  
  
Mimo wszystko, Simon się dostosowuje. Lodówka zawsze jest pełna, a koce są we wszystkich pokojach, tak na wszelki wypadek. Kieren wywraca oczami i mówi, że to głupie, ale nie protestuje, kiedy Simon przykrywa go kołdrą, którą babcia Amy musiała zrobić na drutach.  
  
Jest tyle nowych rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o tego Kierena, a Simon jest zaintrygowany nimi wszystkimi. Lubi patrzeć na rumieniec oblewający mu policzki, na gęsią skórkę rosnącą na jego ramionach, kiedy rysuje na nich wzory. W dniu, w którym odkrywa, że Kieren ma łaskotki, nie przestaje się uśmiechać przez kilka godzin.  
  
Są bliżej szczęścia, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.  
  
  
_xiii._  
  
Tylko tydzień mija, kiedy Simon zauważa, że jego dłoń drży. Mówi o tym Kierenowi, który śmieje się i całuje go do utraty tchu.  
  
Myśli o tym, co Kieren powiedział o Roarton i zdaje mu się, że rozumie. Myśli, że jemu też będzie tutaj dobrze.

 

 


End file.
